I'm a Monster
by DarkandTwistedTales
Summary: May be OOC. Optimus Prime keeps having nightmares where he kills Bumlebee. Not anti Bumblebee
1. Chapter 1 Bad dream

Authoress Note: I know Autobots don't sleep (or atleast I don' think they do.) But they do in this. This may be out of character. Also I do NOT hate Bumblebee, he's acctually one of my favoirt characters (Probaly my second, Optimus Prime being my first.)

_Bumblebee was runing through the rain, surprisingly it didn't wreck his circuts. He panted as he ran and a voice screeched "Bumblebee...come here...you can trust me..your leader." Bumblebee gaped and started running again. He transformed into a car and kept going as the voice whispered,"Bumblebee..NOW! You are an Autobot and I am you're leader! Stop!" Bumblebee went at max speed. Optimus Prime seemed to apear out of no where. Bumblebee transformed. He gaped and slowely stepped back. Optimus Prime's eyes were unussaly red. "Please...no.." Bumblebee mumbled scared. "Time to squish you...like a bee..." Optimus Prime said with an evil smirk and gave an evil laugh as lightining lit the sky. He shot him and Bumblebee fell down. Bumblebee held his arm in pain. "Bye, bye Bee!" He laughed evily. He lifted his giant foot and crushed Bumblebee. Oil spilled out of him and smeared all over the ground._

Optimus Prime was awoken with a jolt. He panted and looked around the room. He was not in that dark alleyway anymore. Everything was normal, it was just Autobot headquaters. His panting slowely lopsided. Then he gasped.

"Bumblebee.." He mumbled to himself. He got up quickly and went to Bumblebee's room. He was peacefully sleeping, not suspecting anything. Optimus Prime sighed in relif when he saw him alive.

"Optimus?" Bumblebee said as he woke up."What's wrong? This is the tenth time this month you've done this."

Optimus Prime sighed. "Bumblebee...it-it's nothing. I-I was just making sure that the Decepticon's didn't get you." He lied.

Bumblebee gave a him a confused glare. He didn't understand his leader's worry at all, it was all too unnecessary. Prime sighed and left Bumblebee's room.

What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2 Yet an almost normal day

The next day,...

The Autobots were on alert for any Decepticon attacks. They didn't even notice their leader's worry, except Bumblebee. Bumblebee was suspcious about Optimus Prime's behavior latley. He didn't ask anything about it though, it didn't work last time so it wouldn't work this time. It might of been worse to ask in front of the Autobots, Spike, Chip and Sparkplug.

"Autobots..there might be Decepticon activity." Optimus Prime said. "We have to stop them before they do anything truley dangerous. Transform and roll out!"

Spike rode in Bumblebee as they drove out into the desert. Bumblebee sighed, forgetting Spike was there.

"Bumblebee?...Are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Huh? Oh...well Spike, Optimus Prime's been acting kind of strange lately." Bumblebee confessed.

"How so?" Spike asked.

"Well for the tenth time this month, last night he checked on me. He said he was making sure The Decepticons didn't get me...I don't know why." Bumblebee said as he drove along.

"Well, maybe he was being truthful. Optimus wouldn't lie to you. He wouldn't lie to anyone." Spike said.

Bumblebee sighed. "Maybe you're right Spike, but it just started this month, and if what he said is true he must know something about the Decepticons he hasen't told us. Why would he not tell us?"

"Unless he was trying to protect you from somthing horrible the Decepticons are doing." Spike suggested.

"Maybe, but he still would of told us." Bumblebee responded. They were in silence for a while and thought. To Spike whatever Optimus Prime was doing was suspcious, same to Bumblebee. They stopped uruptly when they saw the Decepticons. Bumblebee let Spike out before he transformed out of car form.

"Bumlebee...how about you sit this out?" Optimus Prime asked.

This confused everyone, including the Decepticons.

"Uh...Prime? Are your logic circuts loose?" Ironhide asked.

"No." Optimus Prime responded, not bothering to explain.

"Uh..Prime I'm fine with fighting." Bumblebee replied, still confused about what his leader said before.

"..Fine.." Optimus Prime exhaled.

The Decepticons and Autobots started to fight. Megatron took on Optimus Prime, but when Bumblebee was fighting Starscream, Optimus Prime took over for Bumblebee.

"Prime! Why did you do that? I was doing just fine fighting Starscream." Bumblebee grumbled.

"Oh..well...you looked like you were in trouble..." Optimus Prime lied. He took a step back from Bumblebee, which was not the best idea, because as he did so Starscream hit him in the back of the head.

Optimus Prime aruptly turned around and punched Starscream's face. Starscream tried to tackled Prime down. Optimus Prime dodged. He grabbed Starscream's arm and pulled him down. While he was distracted with Starscream, Megatron started attacking him from behind. He tried to attack Megatron and Starscream at the same time. Not surprisgingly this failed.

"Optimus! Do you need help!" Bumblebee asked urgently.

"No...just stay back..." Optimus Prime comanded as he pushed Megatron an Starscream off or atleast attempted to, but Megatron tried to strangle him and Starscream attacked him from the front.

"No! They'll kill you!" Bumblebee said worried. He tried to step forward, but Ironhide stopped him.

"Bumblebee I'll help him..he told you to stay back." Ironhide said in a comanding tone, yet he also had a hint of confusion in his tone, also not understanding why their leader was acting like this. Ironhide pushed Starscream off. Starscream forgot about Optimus Prime and started fighting Ironhide.

Bumblebee was dumbfounded by Optimus Prime's actions, however he watched. Soon the battle was over.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron commanded.

"Autobots...transform and roll out, back to headquaters!" Optimus Prime commanded.

"Hey...Optimus Prime? Why-why did you do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Do what,Bumblebee?" Optimus Prime asked like he was oblivous to what was being asked.

"You know,..not letting me fight.." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee,...do not question me." Optimus Prime said in an unsual tone. Then he drove farther away from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee kept silent for the rest of drive. He didn't want to question it again, he knew he'd get the same answer...not to bother him...He sighed as they got back to headqauters.

"You okay, Bumblebee?" Sparkplug asked.

"I-I don't know." Bumblebee sighed. Sparkplug was unsure what to think to think of Bumblebee's responce,so he stayed silent, hoping Bumblebee would sort it out.

"Maybe I should tell the others.." Bumblebumble mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3 Unusual Behavior

When Optimus Prime left Bumblebee got his chance.

"Um..everyone..." He studdered. Everyone gathered around him, including Spike,Sparkplug and Chip. They were unsure what this would be about, and were not sure why he waited until Optimus Prime left. They thought if it was turely important Optimus Prime would be there.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Wheeljack asked. He was worried because of Bumblebee's nervous tone.

"Optimus Prime's been acting weird latley.." Bumblebee said uneasily.

All the Autobots, Chip,Sparkplug and Spike gave him a confused glare. While they were thinking, Ironhide realized what he meant. He stepped forward and they stared at Ironhide.

"Do you mean, like when he told you not to fight?" Ironhide asked as he stood infront of Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded slowly and solemly.

"Oh...that.." Skyfire mumbled. Chip and Sparkplug who were not there were puzzled by what the Autobots meant.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Chip asked. Spike decided he would explain to him.

"Well, Optimus Prime was acting...strange during the fight against the Decepticons. He asked Bumblebee to sit the fight out." Spike explained to his friend and his father. They gave him a wierd glance that seemed to say,"Wait...,what?".

"And he keeps checking on me at night to see if I'm alright." Bumblebee sighed.

All the Autobots (and humans) were dumbfounded. They didn't know anything that would cause Optimus Prime to act like that. He never acted that way before, they wonder, why now? Someone could agrue that there's a first time for anything, but this seemed unlikely to happen..even once.

"Maybe somone should talk to him." Suggested Chip.

"I tried that already." Bumblebee sighed.

"Well, maybe I can try...I mean it could work if someone else asks." Spike suggested.

"I don't know if it would work, but we could try." Ratchet said. Everyone agreed that Spike could go and try to reason with Optimus Prime.


	4. Chapter 4Confrontation

Later...

"Um..Optimus Prime?" Spike said as he approched him.

"What is it, Spike?" Optimus Prime said, in his usual kind tone. Although, there was a hint of worry because of Spike's tone. He was worried somthing could be wrong with Spike. From his tone, Optimus Prime deemed this very important.

"Well,..I was talking with Bumblebee and he said, you were acting weird...are you alright?" Spike asked.

Optimus Prime was frozen for a second. He was unsure how to respond to Spike. Lie? Tell the truth? Deny it? He shook his head in confusion. He sighed as he rested in head in his hand, while sitll shaking his head.

"Spike...maybe I can tell you..if you don't tell anyone...alright?" Optimus Prime asked. Spike seemed to be thinking of what to do. He could lie to Prime, but he was one of his best friends and he didn't want to betray Optimus Prime. Maybe by himself he could make him feel better and solve the problem.

"Alright.." Spike said. Optimus Prime sighed and started,

"Spike...I-I I'm scared..." Optimus Prime said. Spike gave him the most confused glare he had ever given. He couldn't belive Optimus Prime would be scared. Optimus Prime had deafeted the Decepticons many times and had survived when the Dinobots almost killed him. What could of scare him?

"You? Scared?" Spike asked completly puzzled. Optimus Prime also gave a puzzled look, not beliving that Spike thought he couldn't fear anything.

"..Yes.." Optimus Prime said nervously. Spike just stared at him for a few minutes. Optimus Prime stared back, unmovingly. Silence...just silence, no noise filled the Autobot headquaters. Not even Jazz's music or Track's complaining. It was awkward, very uncomfterbale.

"Well..you can face your fears can't you?" Spike asked, still puzzled and in awe.

"What?"

"You know,..don't you? If you face your fears they'll go away." Spike said. It surprised him that this made Optimus Prime even more frozen, which seemed impossible. Optimus Prime was thinking what Spike said.

"Spike..I-I...I don't think-" Optimus Prime studdered. Spike intruppted him however,

"Can you atleast try it?" Spike asked. Optimus Prime was still frozen as he stared at Spike. He sighed and shook his head, unsure what to say, He didn't want to tell Spike about his dreams. It might of scared Spike, filling his head with murder, terror and could, no-WOULD make him think that he was a monster. If you dreamed of killing one of your best friends over and over, it would make you a monster..or crazy..or both..

Optimus Prime sighed and lefted the room, leaving Spike in shock.


	5. Chapter 5 I can't conquer my fear

That night...

That dream of horror, terror, murder and betrayal flashed through Optimus Prime's mind as he tried to sleep. He woke up in terror, as usual. It was the eleventh time this month, and he hated everytime it happened, since he truely cared for Bumblebee. He cared for all the Autobots (And their human friends, like Chip, Sparkplug, Spike and Carly.)

He sighed and stared at his hands. Then the words echoched through his head about conquering his fears and such. It seemed almost like nonsense in this situation. Spike would never understand..unless..he told Spike. Optimus Prime shivered at the thought thinking of Spike having a horrified face. Then another horrid though lurched into his mind, Sparkplug, Chip and Spike fearing him..even though he protected them many times before from the Decepticons. Then the thought of them leaving. That made him sting inside an he knew that wasn't because he had a loose circut.

"Is Spike right...about concering my fears?" Optimus Prime sighed as he stared at his hands. "He cant be..,but...maybe it would be better to get it over with..to face my fears." He was extermly reluctent, but picked up his gun. His hand was unsturdy as he held it. He walked quietly to Bumblebee's room.

Bumblebee was calmy sleeping, he obviously hadn't heard the door creak open. He must have been having a good dream not to notice. Optimus Prime raised the gun, but his arms shook. He didn't know what possed him to this..did Spike have a dark side he knew nothing about? He corrected his thoughts because, Spike knew nothing of this. What he was about to do must of jumbled his thoughts.

He aimed the gun at Bumblebee, when he suddenly woke up.

"Optimus again why-?" Bumblebee stareted annoyed, then stared in terror when he saw Optimus Prime holding the gun. He was frozen for a while before he screamed. All the Autobots, Sparkplug, Chip and Spike came in fast. They were in horror when they saw Optimus Prime's shaking arm pointing the gun at Bumblebee.

Optimus Prime sighed. "What am I doing!" He lowered his gun. He lifted it up and stared at his reflection. He didn't seem himself, no. Instead he saw,..a monster. One with dark red eyes and sharp teeth covered in dark,red,crimson blood. He looked scratched up with various peices missing and he had an Autobot logo, mostly scratched off. He looked closer and the monster was holding the mangled body of Bumblebee, who was much worse. Many parts missing from him, many scatches and limp. He had fuel dripping from him and it covered the monster's hands like if you used too much lotion.

"Trust me...become me.." The monster whispered in a meanicing tone. Optimus Prime was horrorstruck and dropped his gun.

"No..I-I'll never become you..never.." he studdered as he stared at the gun that lay infront of his feet. "I'll never become a monster.."

"Optimus?" Chip asked in horror. Then Optimus Prime turned toward him, it scared Chip, it was obvious because he quickly scooted his wheelchair back. Prime gave him a hurt look.

"Chip..I never wanted to be a monster.." He studdered.

"Then why are you doing this!" Spike yelled. It was possibly what Chip would say if he wasn't frigithend by his at one point friend. Spike took a step forward, but the Autobots formed a protective circle around him, incase their leader attacked Spike. Optimus Prime gave an even more hurt look.

"Spike..this..this was my fear.." Optimus Prime sighed.

"You..scared of Bumblebee? Me, Grimlock not. Me Grimlock would be better leader." Grimlock said. Optimus Prime sighed.

_"Who let the Dinobots come with?"_ Optimus Prime thought.

"No, Grimlock..I've been having nightmares..nightmares where I...I..I kill Bumblebee. I just had another one for the eleventh time this month." Optimus Prime sighed. He looked at Bumblebee who was in geniune horror and confusion.

"That still dosen't explain why you tried to kill Bumblebee!" Sparkplug spat back. Optimus Prime stared at him. The Autobot's protective barrier formed around Sparkplug.

"Spike said I needed to concur my fears..of course he didn't know this was my fear. I tried to protest, but I couldn't. I know I should of ignored it. My logic circuts must be loose." Optimus Prime sighed, in geniune sadness and regret. Then he turned to Bumblebee.

"Will you forgive me? Please Bumblebee, I never wanted to harm you...at all." Optimus Prime studdered. Bumblebee was still in horror. He transformed into a car and drove out into the dark night.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out! We need to catch Bumblebee!" Optimus Prime said as he tranformed into a truck. Chip, Sparkplug and Spike got inside of him and the Autobots drove out into the desert. "How can everyone be one if things like this happen?"


	6. Chapter 6 Follow that Bee

The Autobots drove throught the darkness of the night. Optimus Prime was over thinking his actions and about the..monster...he almost became. That monster..the one he thought would never take over ,like it did to his dreams. He didn't want this monster to take over him. He shuddered in horror, forgetting about the three humans inside of him.

"You okay, Optimus? You're shaking a lot." Spike said.

"Spike, it's just that I'm worried about Bumblebee..." Optimus Prime sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him!" Spike said.

Optimus Prime sighed and whispered, "I really hope so,Spike..."

They drove in silence for a while...well almost silence. With Optimus Prime's sighs and the Autobots searching it wasn't that quiet. It seemed kind of eerie since the night was ussualy quiet. This night was an exception,however. The night of betrayl, horror and a lost friendship...well, possibly lost friendship.

"I'm a monster.." Optimus Prime sighed as he drove along. The other Autobots drove in every nook and cranny to try to find Bumblebee.

"No, your not.." Spike said imedetily. "It was my fault you almost killed Bumblebee."

"Spike, you didn't know what my fear was when you suggest it. It's one hundered percent my fault." Optimus Prime said. He was hoping that would be it and Spike would not blame himself anymore. It was all his fault. That's all that went through his mind. He had made a horrible choice, and one that could wreck the Autobots team forever. _"What kind of leader am I?"_ He solemly thought to himself.

Spike, however (Despite Optimus Prime's constant begging not to.) Partly blamed himself for this. He didn't ask what Prime's fear was. If he knew he would NEVER suggest killing Bumblebee, like he did this time. He didn't blame Prime much. They might of handled things diffrently on Cybertron . And besides, they were in a war with the Deceptions. In wars one of the only things going on in your head _is _killing. Sure Optimus had other things to think about such as, keeping earth and the humans safe,leading the Autobots and much more. Being a leader was a big responsiblity.

Spike sighed and looked out of Optimus Prime's window. He was also hoping,Bumblebee was alright. Optimus Prime kept telling him to stop blaming himself, but he couldn't Spike felt guilty. He yelled,

"Bumblebee!" out the window. He sighed again. He thought it might of been hopeless,but he kept trying. Optimus Prime still kept going and tried to calm Spike down. It failed. Spike was soon almost at the point of tears. He almost hugged Prime's dashboard, but decided not to. It would be awkward, and he wasn't sure if it would make Optimus Prime uncomfterbale or if he wouldn't care. He deiceded to stay still and think.

He thought about Bumblebee. Bumblebee was the one he often rode in. Bumblebee, was also a very kind Autobot. He also cared for the humans, like Prime, but with less responibilties. Much less. Like it mattered. Even though he wasn't leader, it didn't make him less important. They were searching for him like,they'd be searching for Optimus Prime if he went missing. And that was an intense way to search.

Chip was sitting still in the middle seat, still unsure if he could still trust Optimus Prime.

"Are you alright,Chip?" Sparkplug asked. He noticed Chip was unaturly still.

"Sparkplug, I-I'm not sure if I can trust Optimus Prime, anymore." Chip said nervously.

"Chip...please..I never wanted to become a monster.." Optimus Prime said sadly. "I don't want to scare you."

Chip sighed and stayed silent as Optimus Prime pleaded. He was unsure what to think of him. Sure, he saved them many times, but almost killing Bumblebee? THAT instantly makes you untrustable. He felt safe in Prime though, because he was with Spike and Sparkplug. He didn't blame Spike at all, he blamed it all on Optimus Prime. He ussually didn't hold grudges, but Bumblebee was one of his best friends. He would be in full terror and sadness if Optimus Prime killed Bumblebee. Emotions just worked that way..if someone kills one of your best and closest friends who you went through a lot with, you wouldn't trust them.

He studied the interor of Optimus Prime as he thought if he should trust Optimus Prime. Prime wasn't killing him. No, he was trying desperatly to say he wasn't a monster and he wasn't threating him, and he really wanted to find Bumblebee to apologize and prove he wasn't a monster.

_"That will be hard to do. Trying to wrong, somthing that you are.." _Chip thought.

Sparkplug started to trust Optimus Prime again. He was putting out an honest effort to find Bumblebee and apologize. Sparkplug felt alwful for yelling at him before. He didn't blame Spike ethier. Spike had no idea of Optimus Prime's fear, so he wouldn't ground Spike or anything like that.

"Prime..it isn't your fault." Sparkplug tried to soothe him.

"No..it's all my fault.." Optimus Prime sighed sadly.

"I agree.." Chip said in an unusal angered tone. Sparkplug noticed Chip had been acting diffrently. He didn't like the way Chip was treating Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime had realized his mistake and no longer wanted to kill anyone. He couldn't control his nightmares, and he made a mistake, yeah..it was almost a fatal one, but he realized his mistake. Sparkplug would of been mad _if _he killed Bumblebee. Optimus Prime had always been a caring Autobot. He cared for the other Autobots, the humans and anything living. That was truely somone good. The "monster." was almost like a phase. Like when a teenager goes through phases, except more violent.

"Chip.." Sparkplug sighed. He didn't want to talk right now, since he was worried for Bumblebee. Bumblebee had an imporant impact on his son's life. He knew, Spike had a good friend in Bumbleebee. He didn't want his poor son to go through loosing a friend like this. Spike was a good kid. Chip was too, but just at not the moment where he was torurting Prime, about it being his fault. Torturing the one who saved him many times, saved Earth, his home palent many times and had been a true friend all this knew Optimus Prime was already going through enough pain for what he almost did to Bumblebee. He was also thinking of how his son blamed himself. Spike didn't know Prime's problem, so it wouldn't be his fault. That, however would mean it's no one's fault. Which seemed impossible, but Sparkplug sure thought it was possible in this situstion.

He called, "Bumblebee!" through Optimus Prime's window as Optimus sighed yet again.

Meanwhile...

Bumblebee was driving far away from Autobot headquaters; far away from the monster. Optimus Prime had been acting wierd. He should of suspected it. He should of knew somthing was up. He was terrified. Images flashed through his head,

_The gun shining, pointed at him as fear filled his look of evil in hiss leader's eyes. He could of been seeing things, but he thought he caught a glimpse of red in his eyes. Red like Decepticon eyes...evil eyes..._

Those visuals are what kept Bumblebee driving at his max speed. He had no isea where he was going nor did he care, he just wanted to be away from Optimus Prime. The one he once called a leader and a friend. Sure, somthings can't last forever, Bumblebee knew that. But, he never excepted somthing like this to break. He had excepeted this to last forever, the allience not the war. The war he knew would eventually end, just not for a while. It would just feel like forever, however.

The dirt rose from under his tires as he drove through the darkness. It was pitch black and there wasn't much noise; which was a relif to Bumblebee, that no one would find him. He started feeling tired after many miles. He transformed back into robot form and leaned against the rock.

It may of been off been from all he'd gone through, but Bumblebee, went crazy...

As he sat down he stared at his chest plate. There was the Autobot logo. The logo that used to repersent him _Used to.. _He stared intensly at it, then got a meanical look on his face. He lifted his arms and swiped his hand across his Autobot logo, scratching most of it off.

He gave a crazed laugh, then said equally crazily "Heh heh heh...I'm no longer an Autobot..heh heh heh...look..look I'm not. Look no logo..heh heh. No I'm not one of those evil Decepticons ethier...heh heh...I still care for the humans..heh heh heh heh...I do..I really do. I want to protect the humans...heh heh heh..."

He moved over to a tree and carved with his hands on the trunk He scratched the words "Ti'll all are one." on it.

"Heh heh heh...as a once wise Autobot said.." He laughed more crazily.

He sat down again against the rock, still laughing crazyily. He glanced around making sure no one was watching him or looking for him. He wanted,no needed to be alone.

"Ti'll all are one.." He kept reapting as he laughed crazily. His logic circuts were intact, but it seemed like a spark went through causing him to act that way.

"Well well well...look what we have here...a lone Autobot?" Asked a meanicing voice. Bumblebee uruptly looked up, nervously when he reconized the voice.

"Megatron!" Bumblebee growled.

"Yes...now prepare to die, Autobot.."


	7. Chapter 7 Yet another battle

"I'm not not an Autobot, anymore!" Bumblebee spat as he stood up. That was a mistake. He shouldn't have told Megatron that.

"Well..then it will be much eaiser to kill you." Megatron said with a smirk, as the Decepticons got in fighting stances. Standing next to Megatron was Starscream, who wasn't always loyal to Megatron. He always seemed happy whenever Megatron "died".

Megatron lifted his arm and hit Bumblebee. Bumblebee hit against the rock, hard. He felt fuel dripping out of him. He looked down and he had major scratches and sparks sparked on his arm. He was badly damaged by Megatron's hit. His back also was sparking with fuel dripping out like a leaky facuet.

Megatron lifted his arm again to srike Bumblebee,again. "Leave him alone,Megatron!" Commanded a voice. Megatron, the Decepticons and Bumblebee looked up.

"Optimus Prime!" Megatron said with a scowl. Optimus Prime and the Autobots were surrounding the area.

"Why do you care for Bumblebee?" Starscream asked. "He said he wasn't an Autobot anymore!"

Optimus Prime gave Bumblebee a confused glare. He saw Bumblebee's nearly scratched off Autobot logo and the carving in the tree that said, "Ti'll all are one."

"Bumblebee.." Optimus Prime tried to plead. Bumblebee looked up frigthened at Optimus Prime and took a step back. That step back gave Megatron an advantage. Megatron lifted his arm to try and hit Bumblebee. One more attack and Bumblebee could of shut down for good.

Optimus Prime noticed this and pushed Megatron away from Bumblebee. The Decepticons stared to attack and so did the Autobots. Chip, Sparkplug and Spike were sitting by Bumblebee, who was badly damaged and holding onto his injured arm.

"You okay, Bumblebee?" Chip asked nervously.

"Yeah..I think I'm okay...well I'm in pain...so no.." Bumblebee said as he shook. Chip held onto his arm.

Optimus Prime was taking on Megatron as usual. They always fought when the Autobots and Decepticons were in battle. Megatron tried to hit Optimus Prime, but he dodged. Megatron almost got him conered.

"Why didn't you just let us kill him? He dosen't want to be an Autobot anymore." Megatron growled.

"Litsen, Bumblebee is confused. I don't want him to get killed. I still care for him. I may of scared him, but I keep trying to apologize. I won't ever become a monster..and I most definitely will not let a monster like you kill him ethier. I regret my actions and hope he can forgive me. I feel alwful.." Optimus Prime said. "Now leave him alone Megatron! It's his choice if he dosen't want to be an Autobot. Even if he isn't an Autobot, I'll still protect him...I'll protect anything living."

Chip was surprised at kept thinking that Optimus Prime was a monster, now he was sticking up for Bumblebee...even if he didn't want to be an Autobot anymore. Was he judging Optimus Prime? He was unsure at first. He stood up to Megatron, just to protect Bumblebee. He didn't want to be a monster. He never was a monster. He had nightmares and almost made a huge mistake, But, Autobots arn't perfects, like humans arn't. Chip started trusting Optimus Prime again. He rembered all he did, protecting him, the world and wanting to defeat the evil Decepticons. Optimus Prime was always a good friend and a great leader. He had gone all out to find Bumblebee, and now he didn't even care if Bumblebee wanted to not be an Autobot anymore. No, not in a bad way, but in a good way saying it was his choice. True leaders and true friends would understand that.

_"I didn't understand Optimus Prime..so what kind of friend am I?" _Chip thought sadly. He felt horrible for blaming Optimus Prime. Prime had been serious about not being a monster or wanting to. Optimus Prime couldn't control his dreams...more like nightmares.

Optimus Prime hit Megatron. Megatron took his arm, but Optimus Prime kicked him off. Megatron got angier and tried to tackle Optimus Prime down, but Prime dodged, causing Megatron to fall on the ground. Megatron got up and again and started to attack Optimus again.

_"I knew it! I knew it wasn't Prime's fault!"_ Spike thought. If it was Optimus Prime's fault he would of killed Bumblebee or let Megatron kill him. Optimus Prime was always good even when the "monster" almost took over him. Optimus Prime had kept strong. He was always strong. He was a kind leader and a great friend to Bumblebee, well enough not to kill him. He wouldn't kill anyone, besides a Decepticon. It was just the way Optimus Prime was. He knew it!

He blamed himself still..that feeling wouldn't go away. He should of asked Prime about his fear or waited for him to object. He almost did object. Spike could of prevented it if he just litsened. So that still made him feel horrible inside.

Megatron and Optimus Prime were still in combat. Megatron managed to hit Optimus Prime, who hit back. Megatron scowled. They kept throwing punches at one another. Optimus Prime seemed to be winning, but Megatron seemed very determined to defeat Optimus Prime and the other Autobots.

Sparkplug was also thinking. He too was right, he knew Optimus Prime was good. He was unsure about if he was right with "It was no one's fault" approach, but he stilled belived it was true. It was all a mistake..atleast Bumblebee didn't get killed. That's what mattered. However, Bumblebee sat next to him, damaged and in pain.

Fuel had dripped into a puddle around Bumblebee. Sparkplug, Chip and Spike tried to make him comfterable. Sparkplug kept telling Bumblebee he'd be okay. Bumblebee seemed to agree to a certain degree. Sparkplug wasn't jsut worried for Bumblebee. He was worried for all the Autobots fighting, incase they lost, in case the Decepticons took over, In case..in case, they...died..

That thought made Sparkplug shudder. Then he started worrying yet again about Bumblebee. Bumblebee was horribly damaged, that he could of died if he was attacked again, or maybe was on the brink of dying. Death was not a great thing to think about, esspecily if it could be happing to one of your best friends.

Optimus Prime tried to hit Megatron, who dodged quickly. The two struggled to win against one another. Optimus Prime tried to bend Megatorn's arm away, but failed and Megatron started punching him. Prime knew he had to win.

Bumblebee was also in awe. A few hours ago Optimus Prime had been in his room, holding a gun..pointing it at him. Now he's protecting him! Also saying he didn't have to be an Autobot anymore if he didn't want to! Wow, that was a major case of mis judging and mis trust probaly ever. Bumblebee knew attempted murder was very wrong...and scary if your the victim, yet Optimus Prime wanted to stop the Deceptcions to protect him. He could of eaisly let the Deceptcions just get it over with and kill him. That would of been simplier...if...if Optimus Prime truely was a monster.

Bumblebee sadly stared down at his nearly scratched off Autobot logo. He put his hand over it and sighed. Did he really want to quit the Autobots? Did he want to always be running? To live in fear? No..he wanted to be an Autobot and stay with the others and live in peace.

He wanted to help fight the Decepticons...we truely did. He tried to get up, but he forgot he was damaged.

"Bumblebee..you're badly hurt..sit down." Sparkplug said. Bumblebee gave up and sat back down next to Sparkplug, Chip and Spike. He still felt horrible and he shuddered as Megatron hit Optimus Prime hard.

It looked almost like the Decepticons would win the fight. Megatron stared hitting Optimus Prime, who kept dodging. He couldn't get a chance to attack Megatron.

Even the Dinobots couldn't get a chance to attack. Not even from the sky, because that's where Starscream was. Starscream was showing off a bit, probaly showing that he should of been leader instead of Megatron.

Optimus Prime grabbed Megatron's arm, but Megatron punched him back.

"Autobots..help.." Optimus Prime other Autobots raced over to help him. Ironhide tried to attack Megatron from behind, but Starscream attacked him.

"Me, Grimlock would not have anything like this happen if me, Grimlock was leader." Grimlock gloated.

"That's not important now, is it?" Tracks said annoyed to him. Grimlock gave him an angered look at Tracks before he started to attack Megatron. Megatron couldn't take all the attacking.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron commanded. All the Decepticons retreated. They were always annoyed when Megatron made them retreat. Somtimes they wished Starscream was leader, even if he annoyed them.

Optimus Prime aproached, Bumblebee, Chip, Spike and Sparkplug.

"Bumblebee...I'm sorry. I don't know what caused that monster to take over me. I never wanted it to. I hate those nightmares..I hated the monster I was in those dreams.I know I shouldn't have tried to face that fear." Optimus Prime said sadly. "You can leave the Autobots if you want, well..it seems like you already have." He gave a humourless smile.

"No. I forgive you..I want to stay an Autobot. I need to apologize too." Bumblebee Prime have a confused glare.

"I should of litsened and not have ran away.." Bumblebee sighed.

"Bumblebee...that wasn't your fault." Optimus Prime said. Bumblebee smiled.

"Optimus..I want to apologize too." Chip said. "I shouldn't have blamed everything on you. Everyone had an impact on Bumblebee's decisien. It's just..murder, even if just attmepted is wrong! And Bumblebee's one of my best friends. I'm still mad, but..I do forgive you."

"I understand and accept your apology." Optimus Prime said.

"I'm sorry too..for yelling at you." Sparkplug said. Spike agreed and apolgized too.

"I accept your apologies also." Optimus Prime said. Then he turned to Bumblebee who was still damaged. "Bumblebee, can you transform?"

"I'll try.." Bumblebee said. He managed to transform.

"Good...you're badly damaged we need to repair you." Optimus Prime said. The Autobots drove back to headquaters. Spike rode in Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was repaired at the headqauters and got a new Autobot logo.

The next night...

_"Bumblebee was running in the same dark alleyway in the rain as a voice whispered. "Come here, Bumblebee..." Bumblebee froze and was cornered. The monster was staring at him, his eyes glowed red. "Leave Bumblebee alone, Megatron!" said a commaing voice. The monster lurked out the shadows. Optimus Prime ran forward and attacked started throwing punches. Optimus hit Megatron hard, and Megatron tried to hit,but Prime gave him one final hit. Optimus Prime won. "You okay, Bumblebee?" he asked._

_"Yes..thank you Optimus Prime." Bumblebee said."_

Optimus Prime woke up, rather surprised. It was the twelfth time having the dream altogether. He should of been used to it, but it surprised him that Megatron was the monster...Bumblebee did'nt die..and he saved Bumblebee.

He got up and walked to Bumblebee's room and opened the door. Bumblebee opened his eyes.

"Optimus Prime? Did you have the bad dream again?" Bumblebee asked nervously. Optimus Prime didn't scare him anymore, He knew Optimus Prime,was just having bad dreams and he wouldn't harm him.

"Not exacally..." Optimus Prime said with a smirk. Bumblebee gave him a confused glare. Optimus Prime explained his dream To Bumblebee

"Oh..well are you going to get over protective me of again in case Megatron kills me or somthing like that?" Bumblebee asked slightly annoyed.

"No..he already is trying to kill you." Optimus Prime said. Bumblebee smiled. Everything was partly back to normal, it couldn't be fully normal again after all that had happened.

The end.

Authoress Note: I did not mean to imply murder is good, because it is wrong, bad and illegal.


End file.
